


Pester Dave

by Sugaryspice413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaryspice413/pseuds/Sugaryspice413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Jade even pester Dave?</p><p>It's really simple to answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pester Dave

When did I first talk to Dave? Why did I talk to him?

It's really simple to answer

I woke up one day remembering my trip to the golden city. The memory of a cloud with me pestering a kid named Dave. It bothered me for the whole day when I should talk to him. If he would be nice. Everything to do with him messed with my head. Finally I sat down.

I logged onto my pester hum and found him. I sat still with my hand hovering over the mouse. Whether I should pester him or not. I couldn't do it at first. I just stared at the screen with his Pesterchum in bright red. I bit my lip and then decided that I would get back to it.

I kept myself bust throughout the day yet still hung on to the fact my computer still has a screen flashing red with his name. I really wanted to talk to him.

Finally I got my courage and marched up stairs. I sat down and hugged my squiddle. I clicked on his name and said 'Hi :D'.

Immediately I regretted my decision on my choice of words. I sound like a over hyper 5 year old who thinks she's so cool to do this.

I sat in my chair hugging my green squiddle as I wait for a reply. And it was nighttime and he still didn't answer. I was just about to give up until I heard a sound. It was a glimmer of hope. I rushed to my computer and looked at the reply.

'hey...person, sorry i didn't answer I was sleeping'

At that moment I had a feeling unlike anything else. I knew we would become great friends.

From then on we constantly bothered each other. Talking every night and slowly knowing each other better and better. Opening up and becoming great friends. 

Soon after that every time he talked to me I would get really happy. My heart would leap for joy and my stomache would twist. My cheeks would blush to my ears when he complimented me. And what do you know I'm in love with Dave Strider.


End file.
